Tears That Fall When No One Knows It
by redrosegal
Summary: Death!Fic, Major Character Death, half of Klaine goes back to Lima to visit the other half's grave. Rated T for boy/boy kissing which some may not be comfortable with. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a depressing oneshot death!fic that I wrote. I have no clue where I get these ideas… Thanks to the **_**wonderful**_ **JoshuaAshita for reading this for me and making sure that it was good. Check out his stories y'all! And the italics are flashbacks. **

It had been 6 years. 6 years since that night.

"_Hey babe. I'm driving home from work."_

"_Alright. Be safe, you know that I hate it when you call when you're driving!. Don't worry about picking up Chinese, I made something. I love you." I was going to propose to Kurt that night. I had made dinner and had the ring box in my pocket. _

"_Alright love. I love you too. I'm-"_

I wouldn't hear the rest of that sentence. After he spoke, a horrible sound overtook the phone. Metal on metal, screeching of tires, his voice screaming.

"_Mr. Anderson? Kurt is in stable, but critical condition. He's awake now. Would you like to go see him?" Kurt was in critical condition. _

"_Yes. Where is he?" I tried to keep my voice stable, but I knew that I hadn't done that. The nurse gave me a look of pity and 'I'm sorry'. _

Over the next months, 'I'm sorry' would be all I'd hear.

"_Blaine? Oh Blaine!" Kurt said with a sob. I slowly took in all of the machines that surrounded him and tried to hold back tears. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have been driving while I was talking on the phone, this is all my fault. I love you. I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry." Kurt continued crying as I came by his bed and leaned down to wrap my arms around his small, injured frame with tears leaking out the sides of my eyes._

Kurt would get better, and then his condition would drop back down to critical.

"_Blaine? I—I'm not getting better. The doctors told me that I probably wouldn't. I love you. I'm sorry, it's all my fault." When Kurt finished speaking, we both broke down in tears. They had put two beds together so that I could stay with Kurt at night, so I climbed on to the bed and just held him. Minutes or hours passed, neither of us cared._

We would be inseparable for days before I got the courage to do what I was going to do months earlier.

"_Kurt, I know that this isn't romantic. I don't have flowers or candles or an expensive homemade dinner, but I have you and that's all I care about." I got down on one knee and took his hand as he sat up in the hospital bed. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you give me the honor of becoming my husband?"_

We lived in New York, so gay marriage was legal. Weeks later, the doctors told us that he most likely had six months, so he decided to be released so that we could do everything that we wanted to do.

"_I do." There were tears in my eyes as I spoke those two immortal words, and then Kurt attacked me in a kiss. "I love you." I whispered as we pulled apart. "I love you too," Kurt mouthed. We exited the church and got into the limo, where it took us to the airport for our honeymoon to France._

We had a magical time on our honeymoon, and when we returned home Kurt was weaker than ever, but we still kept living, trying to do everything. One week when I was recording songs for most of the days, Kurt made photo albums and told me not to look at them until he passed.

"_Kurt, I don't want you to think like that."_

"_Well, it's going to happen. And I want you to move on, not be locked in a world that won't exist anymore. Find someone who will make you happy, don't be forever alone after I die. You don't have to get married, just promise me you'll be happy after I'm gone. Promise me, and I'll try to do whatever I can to look out for you and show you that I'm there in a tough time. Please, just promise." Tears were in Kurt's eyes, telling me that he didn't want to go as much as I didn't want him to, but he was accepting it more than I was. _

Weeks later, Kurt realized that his time was near. He was in bed most of the time, and requested that I left him with some pen and paper for a few hours. As the hours were up, I went back in the room to find Kurt almost gone, and I ran to him and grabbed his hand.

"_Kurt! I love you, don't ever forget that. I'll love you forever. Please say something, Kurt. Please!" I was silently sobbing, tears streaming down my face as I held his hand._

"_Blaine… I'll love you forever. Don't forget me, and I'll keep loving you and won't ever forget you. It—it's my time Blaine. You have to let me go. I love you, I'll love you forever Blaine. Don't forget me. I love you…" Kurt trailed off, and I responded in a whisper.  
>"I won't ever forget you. I love you, and I'll love you forever."<em>

"I miss you Kurt. I miss you every day, and every time I see a rainbow after a rainstorm I know it's you, looking after me. I miss you, and won't ever forget you. It's our anniversary, Kurt. I hope that somewhere you are smiling at your ring, I made sure that they let you wear it. I still have mine, and I wear it every day. I just hope that wherever you are you're happy. I've been trying to find someone to make me happy, but I just haven't. I went out on a date with someone, and they got upset and didn't call after I told them that I was married before, but my husband had died. I never got used to that, _husband_. That's what you are, no matter how people try to say that I should say 'was' and 'were'. I know that you didn't want me to get stuck in that mindset, but I can't say anything about you in past tense without crying still. I love you. Finn and Rachel's little girl is turning seven tomorrow, and I'm going to the party. Well, I've read the letter and I wrote you one. I just hope that you can read it, and I'm leaving it here. I love you Kurt, but I've got to go. Goodbye, Kurt. I'll be back soon." I put the letter with the roses I had brought in front of the tombstone, and turned and walked away with tears in my eyes, singing 'Teenage Dream' under my breath.


End file.
